


Florida Kilos 😐

by 2Fat_Doggos



Category: The Goldfinch (2019)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Other, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Fat_Doggos/pseuds/2Fat_Doggos
Summary: In which a very pretty French girl meets two attractive boys
Relationships: Boris Pavlikovsky/Reader, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky, reader/ theodore decker
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Florida Kilos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759391) by [Rosastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosastar/pseuds/Rosastar). 



> So this is my finished version of Florida Kilos since author didn't finish.  
> (Damn I Hate When That Happens!)  
> So I'm gonna paste what the author wrote but the rest is mine  
> Sorry author, but you can NOT do that to your readers!

**Original Author Write**

I GASPED

as I woke up with a splitting head. My heart racing as I grab my head in pain. "Ah Merde, where the hell is my medicine?" I whispered out.

"Y/N GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS AND TO SCHOOL! RIGHT NOW!"

I heard my mom say- scream. I sigh and roll myself out of bed. "Va te faire foutre, mom.” I whisper out. “Why does school have to be a thing," I say to myself.

-In the school office-

I sigh as I walk up to the lady at the front office, my anxiety kicking in. "Um, excuse me miss. I didn't receive my class schedule in the mail and I was wondering if you would have it here?" I ask, my nerves acting up in my throat.

"yes, what's your last name." The woman asks in a bitchy tone. Is it really that hard to get a schedule "it's L/n and you don't need to be rude, I just asked for my schedule. It's like your job, right?" I replied back in a equally bitchy tone. She looks back at me shocked and hands me my schedule. I give her a fake smile and walk out.

I walk into my first period class and awkwardly stand in front of the room. "Um, miss L/n , how nice of you to join us. You can sit anywhere." My asshole teacher says. I nod my head and sit down next to some kid with glasses.

"Sup, you're new. I'm Y/n. You're like really cute" I whisper too the boy next to me.

His face turns red.

"Um, thanks I'm Theo." He replies. My eyes scan his features. Damn he's cute. "Nice to meet you Theo." I say before I look back up to the front of the class.

-after school

I tiredly walk out of school with a lollipop in my mouth. I look around for Theo , hoping I can get his number before I go home. I spot him talking to a tall boy with messy hair. "Theo!" I yell out "Hey Theo!" I yell again, hoping to get his attention. He and his friend turn around in my direction. I jog over to them in the excitement.

-Theo pov-  
"You met a girl? And she said you were cute? Ha lies, I do not believe you." Boris says (A/n I feel stupid for writing like this) I roll my eyes in annoyance "I'm serious Boris, and she's pretty hot. You would like her." I replied, my eyes focusing on my shoes. "Theo!" I hear my name being called. Boris and i's heads whip around. "Hey Theo!" It's her. Ha ha take that Boris.

-your Pov-

I run up too the both of them. I watch as Boris hits Theo on his shoulder and nods at me. Theo says an awkward "yes" and blushes. "Hello, I'm Boris. Who are you?" He asks in deep voice with a thick Russian accent. Hot. "Hmm, I'm Y/n. You're really hot." I replied, unwrapping a lollipop and putting it into my mouth.

Translation  
Merde = shit  
Va te faire foutre = go fuck yourself

RECAP:

I run up too the both of them. I watch as Boris hits Theo on his shoulder and nods at me. Theo says an awkward "yes" and blushes. "Hello, I'm Boris. Who are you?" He asks in deep voice with a thick Russian accent. Hot. "Hmm, I'm Y/n. You're really hot." I replied, unwrapping a lollipop and putting it into my mouth.

You, Theo and Boris, sit in Theo's room getting high and drunk on what ever u can find.  
(You're laying upside down on on Theo's bed and him and Boris are sitting on the floor)  
-Your POV-

Theo, Boris and I sit on Theo's couch. High out of our minds. "I have a question." Theo says "shoot" I reply "WHAT?! NO DO NOT SHOOT! I CANT PROTECT MYSELF!" Boris yells, covering his head.

Theo and I stare at him in confusion. "Anyways, I'm asking my question now. If you were born deaf, what language would you think in?" Theo asks. "Deaf language?" Boris asks, I cock my head and look at the two of them in confusion.

"Wait, what was the question again?" I ask, sitting up and walking over to Theo. Theo stares at me for a bit, "You're like really pretty." Theo said to me grabbing my cheeks. "You're really pretty too." I say back to him. "Would it be weird if we were to like makeout." Theo whispered out. "No." I whispered back. I suddenly feel warm lips on mine. I move my hand to his cheek and lean in closer for more.

Theo grabs onto my hips then pulls me on top of him gently, I grind on him as our kiss gets more intense by each second. I bring my hands up under his shirt and stroke my hands up and down his mesmerising abs, ugh those abs  
will be the death of me.  
(my friend wrote that and I was dying )

He moves down to my neck with gentle but passionate kisses on my neck and him slowly moves his hands up my shirt. I moan as he squeezes my boobs. I look over to Boris as he puts a hand down his pants and smirks at me. Boris nods his head at me signalling to keep going. I smile back at him and turn around, putting my lips onto Theo's. I don't really remember what had happened after that. All I know is that I had fun.

The next morning

I wake up to the sound of the tv on downstairs "Putain de bordel de merde, my head. Oh my god." I groan out in pain, as I wake up. I hear a groan next to me. I roll over in shock, forgetting where I am for a minute. "What the hell happened." A voci- Theo says next to me, looking confused as I am.

"I think, from what I can remember we got shitfaced and fucked." I say, looking under the sheets. Theo's eyes follow mine and he blushes.

"W-where's Boris?" Theo asks me in confusion. "Um, I don't know. I think he's downstairs?" I can go check? If you want?" I say, ready to go check.

"No , wait. Just-, let's just stay here and cuddle." He replies, tiredly and holy cow is it cute. "Alright buddy, I was too lazy anyways." I say as he cuddles into my chest. I smile and pet his hair. Sleepovers rule

Translation: she basically said Shit fucking fuck


	2. The boys

**Now it's my turn**

Boris comes into the room plastic zip-loc bag with white pills inside.

Me and Theo laugh we're still kind of fucked up.

"Ha, Ha I need refuel yes" Boris said in his accent

"No we are not, no more getting shit faced like that" Theo said

"Ahh, what if it meant more fucking with her" Boris said pointing at me

Theo turned red he started to stutter.

You laugh "Boris come on I remember you just being a _Se branler"_ You said

"Now what does that mean?" Boris asked

"Jerk off" You said

Theo laughed

"I wouldn't have to if you were fucking me" Boris said

"Well what if I did so right now?" You asked

"First we all get high as FUCK" Theo said yelling fuck

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Outside_

You didn't want to snort anything up you just smoked the joint Boris made for you.

Boris got up and sat on the chair you were sitting in.

You turned to look at him and stared at his shades.

"Hey, what would happen if we fucked right here right now?" you asked Boris

"I let you" he said

You pulled the zipper to his black skinny jeans down and pulled the jeans down.

**🚫 WARNING JUST TO LET YA KNOW🚫**

You started to suck his dick 

Boris started to moan.

Some woman opened the back door.

"Oh, shit" she said

"I can explain" Theo started to say

"Theo if you wanted you and your friends to fuck each other you could take them to your room" She said then went inside

"Alright, umm should we go inside?" Theo asked

"Mhmm" Boris managed to hum/say (Whatever the fuck you want to call it)

You and Boris were still making out as you were heading to Theos' room

The lady was in the kitchen "Oh, Theo here" she said and gave him condoms

Theo laughed just because he was high as fuck.

When Theo walked into his room Boris was removing his shirt.

"Hey you should put these on" Theo said

Boris put on the condom

You got up from the bed and kissed Theo on the mouth

"Wait so you going to sleep with the both of us?" Boris asked

"Well what do you want me to do?" you asked

"Hmm, that" Theo said

"Okay" you said

Theo watched T.V in the living room while you and Boris were in the bed.

"And just like that at such a young age we lost our virginity" You said coming out of the room all sweaty

"Yep" Theo said looking at you

Nobody was home except Theo, you, and Boris.

"Hey, so how did you guys meet?" You asked

"Uh, he called a girl twat which caught my attention and on a bus ride home he called me Harry Potter"

"Ah" you said

"Do you want to get fucked up again?" Boris asked

"No" you said

"Okay" he said


	3. Dinner with Boris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to Boris house and are eating dinner together until his dad shows up. Oh and I wasn't sure if it was pop-chik or chik-pop So...

**School**

"Could anyone tell me why pinochios nose kept on growing?" The teacher asked

Boris, you and Theo laughed.

"Well since you think it is funny you must have the answer" The teacher said

"Because he was a fucking liar" Theo said

"Language Mr. Decker" The teacher said

_RING_

It was time for lunch

"Hey Y/N do you think that you would come to my house for dinner?" Boris asked

"Sure" you said

~~~~~~~~~~

**Boris house**

"How's the food?" Boris asked

"Good" you said

The front door opened.

A man came into the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to be late" Boris said but with a scared look on his face

The man looked pissed, like he was about to fuck up Boris.

You stared at the man "Hello I'm Y/N" you said

The man seemed to stop being mad. He sat on a chair with You, and Boris. When he plopped in the chair you held Boris' hand. He scoot the chair in you tightened your grip, he looked at the food, tighter, he looked at you and Boris, Tightest. 

Boris cried in pain.

"Je suis désolé" you said (Translation) /I'm Sorry/

Caressing Boris hair and rub his cheek with your thumb.

The man got up and went to a room.

"Come on we'll go get Theo" You said grabbing beer from the kitchen and running out.

Boris came out with a pack of little things

You knocked on Theo's door his bitchy dad opened it, looking at the alcohol you had in your hand. It was a good thing that he didn't care, but fucking sucks he was just in it for money.

"Theo" his dad called for Theo.

He came with popchyk in his hands.

(Holy fuckin' shit sorry if I mispelled the dog nickname)

As you and Boris liked to call the dog.

"Oh, hey Y/N" Theo said "Hey" you said

He walked out and we started heading towards the swings. Boris was already there.

"Hey poustyshka" Boris said as we were walking over another nickname for Popper the dog

You sat on the floor in front of the boys.

Boris gave Theo whatever it was that was in that pack.

"You want?" He asked

"Nah, I'm going to be going home soon to the bitch" you said

"Okay" he said

A few minutes later Theo spoke

"Hey why is the floor moving?" He slurred

"It's not dingus" You said

"I see black, I like" Boris said

"Okay I think it's time to take you home" you say getting up and dusting yourself off

You helped them from the swings and got the dog to follow.

"Okay Boris you are going to stay at Theos' tonight" You said walking to the front door and opening it.

"Do you want to have a fun time with me tonight?" Boris asked

"No I have to go home" you said

Theo laughed "Come on" he said

"No good night" You said and shut the door

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Boris" The teacher was taking role

"Y/N" he said "Here" you said raising your hand

"And Mr.Pavlikovsky is not right there?" he asked "No" you said looking at Boris' empty seat

"Theodore" The teacher said "Ms. L/N Theo is not there?" he asked

"No" you said a lump started to grow in your throat afraid of what might have happened to them

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You ran to the bus that took you to the area where the boys houses were located and got in.

You ran to Theo's house and knocked on the door. The lady opened it. "Hello are the boys here?" you asked

"No they were not here last night either I thought they were with you" She said

"No could I go check Theo's room?" you asked "Go right ahead" she said

You walked into the room looking around you found a note on the bed, it read:

"Hi, Y/N if you are reading this we went to Las Vegas to party. I want Theo to feel what is like to sleep with grown woman and get a lap dance. Love you XOXO- Boris and Theo"

'Mes clowns sont allés à Vegas?' Translate: My clowns went to vegas?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mwa-ha-ha-ha I hope you like this and my other works!


	4. Viva Las Vegas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to Las Vegas and look for the boys.

"Okay have the money, bus ticket, clothes, popchyk and a whole bunch of other shit" you said to yourself

You waited at the bus stop for the bus, you checked your watch 6:28. It's almost here two more minutes.

You made sure Popper was well hidden. The bus came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have a good one" the bus driver said as you got off

"Thank you" you said

You walked into a hotel, and to the front desk.

"Do you allow pets?" you asked

"Yes ma'am" The lady said

"Oh I'm not" you stopped yourself

"That is very good, me and Popper would like to stay here" You said standing up straight _'Thank god I wore this dress'_ you thought

"Cash or credit?" she asked

"Cash" you replied

You walked to your room, it was beautiful. _'I wonder if Theo's other house with the lady that was fostering him was this beautiful'_ you thought

"okay Popper stay here I'm going to go look for Theo and Boris" you said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You walked into all the strip clubs all the shady places, into every bar but couldn't find them.

You gave up hope and started walking towards the hotel. 

"Then we looked towards her and I couldn't believe he actually talked to a girl" 

You looked towards where the voice was coming from, it was Boris. Then a grown woman grabbed his junk.

 _'Oh mon dieu, ces putains de clowns doivent se moquer de moi!' Translation: Oh my god these fucking clowns have got to be kidding me!_ You thought

"Boris and Theo!" you yelled

They looked at you.

"Putain, tu m'as fait peur à mort et tes ânes stupides sont trop hauts comme de la merde et ivre!" you said Translation: "You fucking scared me to death and your stupid asses are over high as fuck and drunk!"

"Oh" Boris exclaimed.

You walked over to them and pulled them by the ears away from the girls. You grabbed their wrists and walked the rest of the way to the hotel.

You opened the hotel door.

"Hey Popper!" Theo said as he went inside

"Make love with me Y/N" Boris said

"No, you probably have aids or something" You replied cleaning Theo's face from the lipstick

"Did Theo sleep with any one?" you asked

"No" Boris said

"How about kiss?" You asked Boris

"No they only kiss him on face" He replied

"Okay" you said

You got Theo's clothes from a luggage and gave them to him.

You kissed him on the cheek "I'm glad my clowns are back" you said

You turned the T.V on for them. 

You layed on the bed with them since it was a King and you only got a room with one bed.

Theo on left, you in the middle, and Boris on the right.

Boris looked away from the T.V to you.

"What?" You asked him

"Very pretty" he said

"You're not so bad yourself, if you took a shower" you laughed

"Take me a shower" he whispered in your ear

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys undressed in the bathroom and got in the big shower.

You got shampoo and conditioner from a bag you packed, and went inside the bathroom.

"Who's first?" you asked

"Just come in Y/N" Theo said

You went in with clothes on.

You put shampoo on your hand and started to scrub Theo's head, Boris came close to you.

"Please Y/N, just take your clothes off" Boris whimpered

You took off your shorts and shirt.

"No everything" Boris said

You sighed in frustration and took off everything.

You told Theo to rinse the soap off.

Boris came in front of you and grabbed you by the waist.

"I said no Boris" you said squirming from his grip and walking out of the restroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys came out of the restroom, shivering because it was cold.

(You know what instead of saying you I'm going to start saying I because your the reader and I feel like it's right)

I gave Theo his PJ's.

"Where are mine?" Boris asked

"I took Theo's dads PJ's for you" I said as I handed him the PJ's

You all got in bed the same order as before they took a shower.

Theo and I stayed up Boris fell asleep.

**Ummm Graphic**

Theo and me looked at each other, and kissed.

We started to take off each others clothes.

Making sure we didn't wake up Boris and had sex.

I was riding him slowly and my hips were giving out, then me and Theo heard a moan that wasn't mine or Theo's.

We looked at Boris and he was jerking off.

"Oh my god dude!" Theo yelled at him

"She no want me I jerk off when you and her have sex" Boris said

"Well what if we got to have sex with her together" Theo said

"Mmm, group sex I like" Boris said

Boris got cocaine and snorted it up so did Theo as did I.

Theo took his clothes off and layed on the bed.

Boris bent you over the bed and went inside you.

You were giving Theo a blow job.

You all fell asleep... naked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Room Service" a voice called from the hall.

"Shit!" I said as I woke up.

"Boris, Theo get up!" I said putting their clothes on them and my clothes on.

I grabbed their legs and pulled them off the bed.

I opened the door for the lady as the boys finished putting their clothes on.

"Hi" I said

"We were just leaving" I said grabbing Popper

"Come on guys" I said

"Guys today's my birthday" I said turning to the boys

"How old are you turning?" Theo asked

"17" I replied

"Ok" Theo said

"We go get high" Boris said

"No, I want my birthday with you two to be memorable" I said

"Let's go to that really fancy restaurant" I said

"First we go get tux, and then go to the restaurant" I said

Boris chose a black tux and Theo a Blue one.

"Boris you have to comb your fucking hair" I said

"No I like it like this" Boris said

"Ok" you said

We walked into the restaurant.


	5. It's My Party and I'll Cry if I Want To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally it was longer but it signed me out and lost ALL my progress 👁️👄👁️

We walked in and ordered, then ate our food as we waited for dessert Boris got up and said "I go to restroom"

Ten minutes later Boris came out.

"I'm back" he yelled

"Lower your voice" I hissed

"Sorry" he whispered

"Boris are you- are you high?" I asked him

'I told this idiot to not get messed up but he still does' I thought

Tears threatened to fall.

"I got bored" he said

The tears started to fall.

"Bored? Bored at my birthday?!

You ran out of the restaurant.

"Y/N, wait" Theo said

He caught up to you.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Hotel and from there I don't know" you told Theo

"Well why don't we go to New York?" Theo asked sitting on the hotel bed

"Do you know anyone we could stay with?" I asked him.

"Yeah" he said

"Alright let's go" I said grabbing the roll of cash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Two tickets to New York" I said

"Okay" the lady said

"Thank You, have a good flight" the lady said

"Thanks" me and Theo said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me and Theo walked through the bright lit up streets.

"So where we going Decker?" I asked him

"We'll try my foster mom" Theo said 

We walked into a apartment complex.

Then, into an elevator and went to a top floor

"Theo, where's the painting?" I asked him

He stopped walking, and turned to me.

"What?" he asked

"I know you most likely took it" I said

"I-I did because she liked it" He said looking at a door

"Your mom?" I asked him

"Yeah" he said

He started walking to the door he looked at and knocked.

A pretty woman opened the door.

"Theo?" she said

"Hi" he said

She looked at me.

"Who's that?" she asked

"A friend" he said

"Why are you here?" She asked

"Bad parenting" I said

(A/N In my version Theo gets to stay with foster mom)

"Oh, we could go to the Child Protection Services tomorrow" she said

"But for now come inside" She closed the door as we walked inside.

"I've never seen anything like this" I said looking in awe at the big space and pretty everything.

"Who's she?" a snobby girl said looking at me

"A friend of Theo's you should be nice to her" The Samantha said Theo's foster mom said

The girl walked over to me "Kitsey" she said holding out her hand

"Y/N" I said looking at her

"Hey Y/N bunk mates?" Theo asked

"Sure" I said

"So, how did you get here?" Samantha asked

"Umm, we were in Nevada and well, we wouldn't really get much attention" Theo said taking a sip of the soup

"Did some bad things?"She asked

"Yeah" Theo said

"So, it's just you and Y/N?" She asked

"No" Theo said

"Who else?" Samantha asked

"A boy named Boris" I said

"Okay, if you need to the bathroom it's there" The lady said as I went to go to the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Theo?" I said

"Yeah?" he replied

"Do you think we'll ever see Boris again?" I asked him

"Maybe" he replied


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter I'm just going to go over some things so it could lead to where I'm going. Also, it's like you writing in some journal or something. VERY SHORT

"Okay, we finished the inspection of their previous guardians, so now they are now in your care" The lady said

"Okay thank you" Samantha told her

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So, Y/N now that it is final you are staying here why don't we go shopping?" Samantha asked

I looked at Theo, hoping he would let me know what to say. All he did was look out the window.

"Okay" I told Samantha

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So go ahead and look around for clothes you like and we'll go from there" Samantha told me

I nodded my head and started looking around.

A few minutes later I heard Kitsey.

"Theo I found something I really like could you come with me to see if it fits?" Kitsey asked

I groaned loud enough for Theo to hear.

"Uh, Kitsey I do-" He started to say but before he could finish Kitsey said "Great!" and pulled him into the changing rooms.

"I found some clothes" I told Samantha

"Great now go on and see if they fit" She said

Everything fit nicely.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**School**

It was cool at school, nice teachers, nice staff, nice everything.

Theo already had friends, but I didn't.

At the end of the day I became friends with the group that wore all black Theo said they were "Emo". It was good because most of the clothes I got was black and dark grey.

I went to school the next day, Theo with his friends me with mine. Before we went to class the girls of the group who's names were Abigail, Avril and Alice, took me to the restroom and put black eye shadow and black lip stick. Therefore making the new me, ignoring Theo and being a bully. I still got good grades. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Even after we graduated we all still stayed friends, and went to go out as time passed Theo stopped hanging with his friends and would come with us soon joining our group but stayed with his style of clothes. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Theo is dating Kitsey now 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Theo is going to marry Kitsey, as long as he's happy...


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my god this is so boring!" Avril said

"Yeah" I said looking at Theo and Kitsey drinking their drinks.

"So, anyone want to leave?" Abigail asked

"Wait, this not the meeting?" We heard voice say at the door.

Avril, Abigail, Alice and me turned to see who it was.

"Is that a man or boy?" Alice asked

"Looks around our age" I said

"I'm digging the black" Avril said

"Well, I'm going to go see what he wants" I said putting down my drink and walking to the door.

Avril, Abigail and Alice stayed at the same spot we were at.

"Hi excuse me" I said catching the boys attention.

He looked up at me.

"Hi, this isn't-" he stopped and looked at my face

"Y/N?" he asked me

I looked at him trying to think who he could possibly be.

"Boris" he said pointing to his chest

"Boris?" I said walking up to him. I put my hand on his face and with the other slapped him.

"Ouch" he said holding his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked me

"My birthday asshole" I told him but then hugged him.

"Wait, so you know him?" Avril asked as she approached with the other two.

"Yeah" I told her

"How?" She asked me

"We were-" I stopped 

"I think we should talk about this outside" I told Avril and we walked out.

"So how'd you meet him?" Alice asked

"We met when I asked Theo for his number..." I told them everything

Absolutely everything.

Avril laughed.

"It's not funny" Alice said

"Do you have anything on you?" Avril asked

Boris pulled a bag out with white powder.

"Oh my gosh after everything you still do that?" I asked him

"How did you get all the way over here anyway?" I asked Boris

He looked up at me putting the bag away.

"I run into Theos' mom and get job with her, make my way here for different job" he said

"Also see you lost accent" he said pointing out I lost my french accent

"Yeah, haven't been talking much french either." I told him

Theo came out from the hall.

"Hey why aren't you in there?" I asked him

"Tom" he said leaning on the wall we were sitting on the floor on.

I knew who he was talking about Tom Cable guy who Kitsey actually loves she only wants to marry Theo because he made her mom happy.

"Who's he" He said pointing to Boris.

"Boris" I replied

Theo looked at me confused

"Boy who we hanged out with" I told him trying to make him remember

"Oh" he said nodding, I knew he didn't remember

"Hey, Potter" Boris said smiling at Theo

Theo looked at him surprised.

"No one's called me that since-"

I sighed."Yeah Theo we remember" I told him rolling my eyes

"So should we go somewhere?" Alice asked 

"Sure" I said looking at Theo for his aggrement

"Screw it" He said

"Let me go change" He left from the hall and to go change.

"Well, we should go change too, what do you say ladies" I looked at Avril, Alice and Abigail

"You already know all black" Abigail said

"Miniskirts" Alice said. I groaned

"I'll just wear skinny jeans and crop top" I said

"What's wrong Y/N don't want to show some skin?" Avril asked me

"Not really" I told her

"Then Miniskirts" she said smiling

"Well I'm going to go change" I said walking to the exit 

"Meet here outside" I told them before leaving.

"Okay" Avril said


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into Avril and my penthouse. I walked past my cat Pip that I named after someone Theo knew. I checked to see if Avril was here, she wasn't so I figured she already changed. I went to my room, put on the skirt and black cropped top. When I finished I went outside and filled Avril's Black Lab, Green Day and Pips' bowl. I left and started walking to the hall.

When I arrived Avril was talking to Boris and a girl. Alice, Addison and Theo were just watching and listening. "Hey" I said getting closer to them. "Avril before I left I fed Pip and Green Day" I told her.

"Oh, yeah thanks" she said.

"Who is this, a girlfriend?" I asked Boris

"Sort of, her name is Kotku" He said shrugging

I smiled at her and she smiled back

"Well, let's get on the move" Addison said as she started to walk. Theo interlocked arms with me, as did Alice, Avril, and Boris. Kotku just watched us. We skipped the rest of the way to the club Wizard of Oz style.

As we walked in we ordered a vodka bottle, Boris drinking a quarter of it 2 minutes after we got it. "It's cool Boris, you could have that for you and Kotku" I told him.

He had already drank half of the bottle. "or just you" I said. He smiled at me. "Hey Theo want to dance?" I asked Theo.

"Bitch, I want to dance" Addison said playfully.

"Okay" I said laughing.

Me and Addison went on the dance floor and danced, for a good 15 minutes. Me and her went back to the table and took some shots. "Oh my gosh, we came here to have fun!" I told them all.

Boris slammed the bottle of vodka on the table "You want fun, I show you fun" he said

And right at that moment 'off the table' started to play.

_"Will I ever love the same way again? will I ever love somebody like the way I did you? never thought you'd be so damn hard to replace I swear I don't mean to be this way if I can't have you, is love completely off the table?_ _"_

Boris held out his hand, I took it and got yanked to the dance floor.

__"_ Do I sit this one out and wait for the next life? _ _Am I too cold? Am I not nice?_ _Might not be quite yet healed or ready s_ _hould I be goin' too steady?_ _But I just wanna know is love complеtely off the table?_ _"_

Avril, Alice, and Addison laughed. "God he is so intoxicated" Addison said laughing harder. Theo was smiling with his elbows on the table and chin resting on his fists. I smiled back at him, and turned my attention back to Boris, and moved a curl out of his face. He was dancing the way me and Theo did at the school dance after our dates ditched us and Avril, Alice and Addison left to go dance with other people.

_"Will you bе there? Can I still love you? Not yet healed or ready shouldn't be goin' too steady Just wanna know is love completely off the table?_ "

"So when did you learn how to dance?" I asked him

"Xandra, Theo's mom taught me" he said

I put my head on his shoulder, "I missed you" 

His body grew rigid at my words then he exhaled "I did too" he held me as if I was going to leave him again.

_"I'll wait for you even though it always feels like I'll be number two to someone you can't hold anymore if you let me in, I'm ready to give you what I couldn't before 'Cause I got you, girl, let me help you through it"_

We kept on dancing as the song went on.

_"_ _You're trying to fill the void with a couple boys I can see right through it I can you love you harder than I did before was in a dark place back then I was toxic, then I was toxic to someone else I was haunted by the hills I couldn't give you my all, but I will if you let me in your arms if you let me in your heart I don't think that love's completely off the table Will you be there? Can I still love you? Shouldn't be goin' too steady Just wanna know is love completely off the table? So can you hold me? If I let you, can you prove it to me? 'Cause I need you to calm me down, babe gotta get out of my head tryna be healed from this pain Just wanna know, just wanna know, can you, baby?_

_Can you touch it like you believe in it, baby? Do you think you never gonna leave on me, baby? 'Cause I ain't her and you ain't him, thankfully but it's gon' be hard to let someone else in again baby, baby will you be there? Can I still love you? Not yet healed or ready shouldn't be goin' too steady Just wanna know is love completely off the table, baby?"_

_"I swear, I swear_  
_I will wait for you, whenever you need_  
_Ooh, ooh"_

At the end Boris kissed me a short, yet passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome to our humble home" I told Boris

"Penthouse Y/N it's a penthouse" Avril corrected me

I sighed walking into the kitchen to put the keys on the key holder.

My phone rang.

"Uh, Avril I forgot but tomorrow Pip is going to get spayed" I told her

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that too" She said 

"Is Green going to sleep in my room or yours?" I asked her

"Yours, me, Addison and Alice are going to take over the whole bed" she said

"Ok, good night" I said to them

Green followed me up the stairs and into my room.

~~~~

I could feel Green Day taking up a lot of space on the bed.

"Come on Green scooch a little" I said slightly nudging him. But he fell off the bed.

"That works too, G'Night" I said turning over to go black to sleep

~~~~

**8:30**

I walked into the kitchen with Pip in her carrier.

"Morning" I said to Theo which he was watching Netflix on the Ipad on the table and eating cereal.

"Good morning" he replied

"You will not believe how much of the bed Green Day was taking" I said grabbing the keys

Theo stopped eating and looked at me "Not possible"

"What, why not?" I asked him

"Green slept with me on the couch" he said motioning to the dog that was still sleeping

"Okay if it wasn't him, who was it?" I asked Theo

"Me"

I looked to see who it was

"Boris, seriously?" I asked him

"Yes and you pushed me off" he said rubbing his head

"I didn't I nudged you. You fell by yourself" I told him

He nodded and sat by Theo.

"Have really big headache" he said

"Either being drunk or you falling" Theo said

"Ok, I gotta go. See you" I said hugging Theo and waving bye to Boris

"Bye" Theo said cheerfully

"do svidaniya" Boris said with his hand cupped around his head

**Theo's POV**

"Bye" I said swinging my feet

"do svidaniya" Boris said

"So" Boris said removing his hands from his head "How have you been doing?"

"Which one?" I asked him

"Both of you" he said

I looked at him for a moment. "She's doing great, making the money, she works as a vet she's so good at it she even does the celebrities animals. Occasionally she brings animals that need to be fostered till they find a home" I said shoving a spoonful of cheerios in my mouth.

He glared at me. "Both of you"

"I stay here don't want to go home trying to find a job she's nice enough to practically let me live here" I told him

"And you?" I asked him

"I come to finish last deal" He said making a heart with his finger on the table "Then to find a job" 

I nodded.

"Cool" I said

**9:30**

"I'm home" Y/N said opening the door with a coned Pip in her arms.

"Why'd they give her a cone?" I asked

"So, she wouldn't lick the spot" she said booping Pip's nose

"I brought chinese food" she said holding up the bag

"Could I hold the cat?" Boris asked

"Sure" she said walking over to him and handing him Pip

She put the food on the counter. "Dumplings and sushi Yum!" She said sniffing the food

"What the hell are you waiting for?" She asked us she went to sit on the island

Avril, Alice, and Addison went to the counter getting their plates and handing me mine.

"I didn't know what you guys wanted so I just got you both noodles, fried rice and beef" she said taking off the wrapper from the chopsticks

"I'm going to go put on the playlist" Avril said going to the Ipad

Y/N nodded

Over the Moon - The Marias

From Me the Moon - Lav

Only in My Dreams - The Marias

Cheap Regrets - The Districts

Off My Mind - Hazel English

Lake Song - Deeper

Control - Brooke Bentham

Lay All Your Love On Me - Abba

Basically - Tei Shi

You Sad - Tkay Maidza

**Your POV**

"triple A's something to drink?" I asked Avril, Alice and Addison

"Gatorade" They replied

"Theo, Boris, Kotku?" I asked

"Also, a Gatorade" Theo said

"No thanks" Boris said

I gave them the Gatorades.

The last song started to play Lover Friends by Rosalyn.

Avril smirked at Alice and Addison.

"I wanna be your lover not your friend" Avril started to sing

"Pretending I'm in love with somebody else" Addison started to sing along

"I wanna be your lover not a saint" Alice went next to join

Me and Theo looked at each other and smiled.

"To come and take away all your pain" We joined in

And as a group sang the song

You driving me insane, that's what you do promise I won't hide until you say light up cigarettes for you to stay why the flavor still made my day remember that's all that we can do that's all that we can do that's all we can do that's all we can do that's all we can do you driving me insane, that's what you do promise I won't fight until you say please light up cigarettes for you to stay why the flavor still made my day remember, that's all that we can do that's all that we can do that's all we can do that's all we can do. 

When the song ended I went to sit on the couch.

"Dear, Y/N why do you treat your guests like trash?" Theo asked me

"I don't" I said not caring

"From the looks of it you didn't even talk to them much and you don't invite them to watch T.V look at Boris he probably doesn't even know what Netflix is" Theo said looking in Boris direction.

"Do you guys want to watch television?" I asked Boris and Kotku

They nodded.

I put the remote on the couch and went to my room. But, before I entered Theo yelled

"Your mean"

I went in the room Pip was on my bed laying down. I picked up my MacBook and started to watch Chilling Adventures of Sabrina.

Then fell asleep.


End file.
